Zecyla - Pas si timide
by Gwen La Sanglante
Summary: Ceci est un... craquage bizarre et c'est pas ma faaaute ! *fuit dans son bunker au cas où*
_Ceci est un test qui m'a fait mourir u.u_

 _Merci aux deux protagonistes pour ma mort ! ^^_

 _Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Pas si timide  
**

L'hiver commençait à se faire sentir dans le Cratère.

Les membres de la Fanbase d'Aventures - qui avait traversé le portail qui les emmenaient dans le monde mahyaresque qui les reliaient tous – buvaient un verre à la taverne qu'avait ouverte Grunlek avec l'aide de ses compagnons.

C'était le seul moyen de tous se voir en chair et en os, car sur Terre, la distance et les différences d'âge posaient des barrières.

Alors le soir, lorsque leurs parents, colocatiares ou compagnons dormaient, ils franchissaient le portail et se retrouvaient à la taverne.

Pour certains cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, Rain et Gwen faisaient toujours leurs RP en même temps, Myfan' concoctait ses textes fluffy pour Grunlek en se réprimandant de trop de mignonneries, Coeur jouait à Assassin's Creed... Bref la normale quoi.

Mais pour deux jeunes adultes, qui avaient alimenté les ships sur le chat, c'était... différent.

Ils ne pouvaient plus se cacher derrière leurs écrans et envoyer de autocollants mignons.

Et... C'était gênant.

Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas indifférents l'un de l'autre.

Zec discutait avec le lémurien mais son regard était sans cesse attiré par Ayla qui riait avec YulDwin derrière.

Il allait quitter le jeune homme pour rejoindre son amie quand des exclamations enthousiastes le troublèrent.

Le meujeu vint voir ce qu'il se passait, curieux.

Rain...

Il en resta un peu... surpris.

Elle avait embrassé... Gwen.

Comme ça.

Devant tout le monde.

Sans la peur du jugement ou quoi que ce soit...

Si Zec avait été derrière son écran il aurait surement envoyé ce smiley : O,o

Lui qui pensait que c'était juste de l'amitié !

Le choc.

Ces gamines étaient plus douées pour montrer leurs sentiments que lui.

Cela le... blasa mégèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que je risque au pire ? » se demanda-t-il.

Rien à part... un rateau fulgurant.

Il haussa les épaules.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Cela tournait à l'obsession.

Zec prit une profonde inspiration et prit son courage – ou sa bique, cela dépend du point de vue – à deux mains.

_Audrey ?

Sa voix lui sembla terriblement hésitante. Limite enfantine.

Cela commençait déjà mal.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il dut rougir car son sourire s'agrandit.

_Je peux te voir une minute ?

_Pas de soucis !

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent tous deux dans le froid dehors, chacun tripotant nerveusement le bracelet qui les reliaient au Cratère.

Mais le plus stressé, mal à l'aise était sans nul doute Zec.

_Ecoute je... commença Ayla.

Il s'interrompit alors qu'il allait débuter lui aussi.

Il tendit l'oreille et l'observa.

Elle avait de légères rougeurs sur les joues.

Une inspiration.

Puis un flot de paroles gênées :

_Je suis ta groupie, oui. Et j'aimerais sans doute encore plus... Cela... n'aurait pas dû arriver mais, le cœur a ses raisons et la raison n'y peut rien. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu.

Et elle baissa la tête, horriblement gênée.

Bizarrement Zec se détendit d'un coup.

Et... Son esprit percutant refit surface.

Il prit le menton de la jeune femme avec deux doigts et le releva avant de lui susurrer doucement :

« Ah oui... ? »

Le son de sa voix déclencha une sorte de décharge électrique dans tout le corps d'Ayla, rien que de s'imaginer tout ce qui pourrait se passer.

Elle murmura un léger « Oui...»

Zec sourit.

« Et si... On laissait la fiction envahir la réalité ? »

Il posa doucement son nez contre celui d'Ayla qui rougit brusquement.

Elle ferma très fort les yeux, comme si elle craignait de se noyer dans la profondeur de ses iris.

Mais la petit dame n'était pas si timide que ça.

Elle attrapa Zec par le col et scella ses lèvres aux siennes.

Comment décrire ?

Elle ne le put pas, le jeune homme non plus.

Juste un flot de sensations et...quelques provocations salaces par la suite alors qu'ils prenaient l'air, assis sur un banc contre l'auberge.

Les provocations eurent des... conséquences.

Et ça, les autres membres de la Fanbase l'entendirent toooooute la nuit.

\- Mais bon il n'y avait pas qu'eux hein xD -


End file.
